It's raining in the world, but not in my heart
by Axeliste
Summary: Parce qu'il y a Ichigo, amnésique, amoureux et toujours égal à lui-même. Parce qu'il y a Rukia, sauveuse d'histoire de cœur à ses heures perdues. Parce qu'il y a deux blessés, et pas des moindres. Parce qu'il y a une bande de sacrés tarés. Et surtout parce qu'il a des types bizarres. Ou comment regretter ses choix et avoir attaqués les mauvaises personnes! /REECRITURE 2/... /
1. PROLOGUE

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste...

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les raiting!

**Paiting**: GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai eu cette idée bizarre dans la voiture quand je revenais des vacances alors que je regardais Wolf's Rain! Il n'y aura pas de trucs super hypra débiles, parce que j'essais de faire un univers assez noir... J'essais... C'est la première fois que je fais une GrimmIchi et un univers noir, alors soyez exigeant! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Résumé: **Parce qu'Ichigo vit au jour le jour. Parce que Grimmjow et Byakuya sont enlevés. Parce qu'il y a elle. Parce qu'il y a eut. Parce qu'il y a ses cauchemars, et ses rêves. Parce qu'il existe vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>:

_Tokyo, 8 août 2113._

Ce jour-là, il neigeait. En plein été, il neigeait, mais c'était une chose normale depuis plus d'une centaine d'années. Tout comme les habitants de cette pauvre planète qu'était devenu la Terre, Ichigo trouvait cela normal, mais irrespirable. Il était pressé de rentrer dans son petit appartement sentant la pourriture, afin de retrouver son lit, et de pouvoir rêver. Le roux était un homme de 21 ans, et pourtant, il était déjà fatigué de la vie. Le seul moment de la journée où il laissait son esprit divagué était la nuit, dans ses rêves. Dans ses rêves, Ichigo vivait dans une petite ville, où l'air était respirable, avec son père et ses deux sœurs, et il passait son temps à aider ses amis, dans ses rêves, il avait beaucoup d'amis. Tout le contraire de sa vie réelle.

Ce jour-là, comme tous les soirs, il était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Mais ce jour-là, devant chez lui, il trouva une jeune fille sur le pas de sa porte. Il la dévisagea, remarquant qu'elle dormait, et puis son visage lui rappela quelque chose. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, la jeune fille se réveilla, et se jeta sur le roux. Elle, elle semblait le connaître, et elle lui suppliait de l'aider. Elle parlait, les yeux emplis de larmes, et le visage fatigué, et puis, dans tout ce flot de parole, elle dit un prénom. Dans les rêves du roux, il était à la recherche de _lui_. La petite brune, voyant un éclair dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, le lâcha, et attendit qu'il dise quelques choses. Et ce qu'il dit lui brisa le cœur: "_Qui es-tu?_". Ainsi, il ne se souvenait même pas d'elle, sa meilleure amie, Rukia Kuchiki?

Ichigo fit entrer la jeune fille dans son appartement moisit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la faire rentrer, mais c'était plutôt par courtoisie, qu'autre chose. La brune n'avait pas encore répondu à la question du roux, mais elle était entrée dans son appartement. Ils s'essayèrent dans la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre, tout en ne disant un mot. C'est Rukia qui stoppa ce silence en lui disant son nom. Ichigo ne tiqua pas, il resta impassible, son nom lui disait quelques choses, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il lui arrivait de la voir dans ses rêves, mais le seul nom qu'il comprenait dans ses rêves, c'était le siens, à _lui_. Mais pour les autres noms, c'était comme il y avait une grosse bourrasque en même, ce qui faisait qu'il n'entendait jamais les noms de ses amis.

Ce fut une fois de plus Rukia, qui coupa le silence qui s'était installé: _"Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai prononcé leurs noms, tu as réagit... Ichigo Kurosaki, il faut que tu les sauves... Tout les deux."_. Ichigo resta perplexe, elle avait dit qu'elle avait prononcé deux noms, hors lui, n'avait tiqué que pour un: _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_.

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be continued

...


	2. CHAPITRE 1: Parce que c'est Ichi

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les raiting!

**Pairing**: GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: Je sais, je ne réponds pas vraiment aux questions dans ce premier chapitre, mais pas d'inquiétude ! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : Parce que c'est Ichi.<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo la regarda perplexe. Il ne connaissait pas cette jeune-fille, mais elle lui semblait tellement familière par la même occasion. Et surtout elle semblait connaître Grimmjow. Tandis que lui, n'était même pas sûr que cet être, cet homme à la chevelure turquoise qu'il aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, existe bel et bien. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Dès qu'il essayait de se souvenir, il y avait comme un blocage. Il en avait même parlé à Shiro, son frère jumeau. De tous ses rêves. Et ce crétin d'albinos s'était contenté de le regarder d'une manière tellement triste. Le roux s'était énervé, il l'avait insulté, mais rien n'y avait fait. Son jumeau n'avait pas lâché un mot. Ichigo avait fini en larmes ce jour-là. Il voulait savoir pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une plaie béante faisait office de cœur, pourquoi Shiro se perdait dans ses pensées en ne pipant mot, mais surtout pourquoi, le peu dont il se souvenait enfin du moins pensait se souvenir, lui faisait tellement mal... Quand il rêvait, il se sentait tellement vivant, mais par la même occasion, tellement impuissant et triste... Il avait l'impression de connaître la solitude de Shiro, et ça lui faisait peur.<p>

Alors, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Un peu plus chaque jour. Shiro et lui n'avait plus rien de vivant, ils se laissaient vivre, attendant sagement que le temps passe, spectateurs d'un monde auxquels ils n'appartenaient pas. Ils dépérissaient, lentement, car l'espoir avait disparu de leurs cœurs.

Doucement, il revint à la réalité, se reconcentrant sur la petite brune assise devant lui. Il voulait lui poser mille et une questions, mais n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il voulait connaître la vérité, celle que Shiro ne lui disait pas et qui le tuait, les tuaient tout les deux, petit à petit. Et cette jeune fille semblait être la clé à tout cela. Peut être que grâce à elle, il saurait. Peut être que grâce à elle, il ne serait plus le fou de l'immeuble, mais bel et bien quelqu'un. Peut être que grâce à elle, il connaîtrait ce qu'est de vivre, _vraiment_... Alors, il se lança. Peut être, que ça lui apportera plus de mal que de bien, mais il voulait vraiment connaître cette vérité dont il se sentait exclu dès le jour où il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre miteuse. Shiro la lui cachait, et tous les êtres de ce monde lui semblait si fade... Il ne voulait pas devenir comme cela.

Rukia n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'elle s'était assise en face d'Ichigo. Au bout d'un certain temps, qui sembla durer une éternité pour la brune, Ichigo articula quelques mots, un semblant de « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dit d'un ton tellement monocorde, d'un ton tellement détaché qu'elle se demanda un instant si c'était réellement Ichigo qu'elle avait devant elle. Il semblait tellement fatigué de la vie, qu'un moment elle eut peur de cet homme éteint. Parce que c'est bien ce que le roux était : éteint. La petite flamme dans ses yeux avait disparu. Mais elle se reprit, et énonça, le plus calmement qu'elle pue, les faits, tels qu'ils étaient.

« - Mon frère et ton aman-Grimmjow ont été enlevés par des êtres d'un tout nouveau type. »

Ichigo, de ses yeux mornes, la détailla une fois de plus perplexe. Il avait tellement envie de croire en elle, et en même temps, avait tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir...

C'est alors que le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre et que Shiro apparut dans le petit couloir qui donnait dans le minuscule salon. L'albinos se dirigea tranquillement dans le salon, avec le peu d'entrain qui lui restait c'est alors qu'il vu cette shinigamie. Celle qui avait changé la vie de son roi. Celle qui lui avait permis d'exister : Rukia Kuchiki.

Shiro se rapprocha de la table où était installé son Roi et cette shinigamie, et s'y assit. Ichigo lui demanda s'il la connaissait, mais l'albinos le coupa pour s'adresser à la brune :

« Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux ? »

La petite brune, qui n'était absolument pas à l'aise face à l'albinos, énonça les faits comme elle l'avait fait à Ichigo quelques temps plus tôt, en bégayant.

Shirosaki la regarda avec dédain, et lui cracha presque venimeusement :

« Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? »

La Kuchiki baissa la tête, pitoyable, car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Si Ichigo s'était retrouvé là, dans ce monde, s'était parce qu'au fond, personne ne s'était battu, personne n'avaient exprimé l'envie de ne pas le voir disparaître à jamais, seul Grimmjow avait tenté quelque chose, mais lui, un Hollow, un Arrancar qui plus est, n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour trouver une autre solution. Alors ils avaient été envoyé ici. Dans ce monde tellement triste. Quand ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, ils le faisait disparaître, mais dès qu'il y avait une difficulté trop grande, ils envoyaient quelqu'un pour venir le chercher, et ainsi pouvoir bénéficier de son aide, de son pouvoir.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Ces quelques mots, prononcés sur un ton lasse par le roux fit relevé la tête à la brune et à l'albinos. Shiro se leva et commença à crier sur son Roi, lui disant qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'il les aide alors qu'il avait été abandonné aussi lâchement, mais les yeux mornes d'Ichigo, ne laissa pas le choix à Shirosaki. Le roux reprenait du poil de la bête. Ç'avait été l'arrivé de son jumeau qui l'avait finalement fait accepter : parce qu'il la connaissait, ayant une rancœur très profonde pour cette brunette, et que donc, de ce fait, que Grimmjow existait réellement. Et que s'il acceptait, il avait une chance de le rencontrer, de le voir, de le toucher... Alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait : il avait simplement accepter. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, ce qu'il allait devoir faire ou quoi, non, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce Grimmjow, existait réellement, et qu'il fallait qu'il ne sauve. De n'importe quelle manière qui soit.

Une fois l'albinos calmé, le roux demanda à la petite brune quand est-ce qu'ils partaient. Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'ils partent, non ? Rukia lui adressa un sourire tendre, et lui répondit un simple « Maintenant. ». Il ne lui sourit pas en retour, pour quoi faire de toute façon ?

Shiro asséna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne d'Ichigo lui disant , je cite : « Qu'il pouvait aller s'faire foutre s'il voulait partir sans lui. », le tout dit sur le ton le plus aimable possible, et en assassinant du regard la shinigamie.

C'est peu après qu'un portail fut ouvert, et qu'ils y pénétrèrent, tout les trois, afin de rejoindre la Soul Society.

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be continued

...


	3. CHAPITRE 2: Parce qu'il n'a plus de rais

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing:** GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: Yo! J'ai ENFIN fini mon chapitre... Maintenant le tout, et de commencer le prochain et d'avancer... Mais sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et à la prochaine! ^^

(*) - La "chanson" en italique à été écrite par mes petites mains!

Chapitre 2 : Parce qu'il n'a plus de raison de vivre.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le noir. Les ténèbres. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses yeux de félin s'y habituèrent. En face de lui se trouvait Kuchiki, dans un sale état, mais vivant. Le noble été fermement accroché au mur grâce à des chaînes pompant son reiatsu. Il essaya de bougé le bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même accroché à des chaînes. Il regarda ses chaînes, ce simple bout de métal qu'il détestait plus que tout. Après le capitaine de la première division, évidemment. C'était à cause de ce foutu barbue que _son Ichi_ était parti. Quand il s'était rendu compte que ce shinigami, ce sale rouquin était spécial à ses yeux, il avait tenté de le tuer. Oui, ce n'était pas logique. Mais sur le coup, le turquoise n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Et puis, il y avait eut Neliel. Cette sale gamin bruyante de mes deux qui lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il attaché une telle ardeur à vouloir se battre contre Ichi. Et lui, ne réfléchissant toujours pas, lui avait expliqué, en détail tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du roux. Et elle lui avait juste qu'il était amoureux. Ensuite, elle s'était tirée en rigolant comme une attardé. Et tout ce qu'il avait à dire, ç'avait été de l'insulté, hurlant comme un poissonnier, et puis finalement, dans son piteux lit d'hôpital, il avait commencé à réfléchir à ce que cette sale mioche lui avait dit. Et le lendemain, quand Ichigo arriva dans sa chambre pour lui demander si tout allait bien, il l'avait simplement avoué le fait qu'il l'aimait. Ichigo l'avait regardé, choqué, et surtout n'y croyant pas. Mais pourtant au final, ils avaient quand même à sortir ensemble suite à cet épisode.

Grimmjow continua de détailler la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Devant les grilles, deux gardes étaient postés. Maigres sécurités pour des types pareils. Le Kuchiki et lui n'étaient pas vraiment des types à prendre à la légère, mais cela, ces types ne devaient pas l'avoir compris. Tant pis pour eux.

Sur les lèvres fines du prédateur s'étira un sourire sadique. Mais ce simple geste fit qu'une douleur lancinante lui parcourue le corps. Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps et se rendit qu'il se trouvait dans un état encore plus déplorable que le Kuchiki. Son corps se trouvait être recouvert de plaie. Mais jamais ces plaies pourraient lui faire autant de mal que celle qu'il avait au cœur. Il leva la tête, et appuya sa tête contre le mur de la cellule, puis il commença à sombrer dans ses pensées.

Malgré le temps qui était passé, l'endroit où devait se trouver son cœur lui faisait toujours mal. Les hollows n'ont pas de cœurs, pourtant aux côtés d'Ichigo, il avait semblé au turquoise qu'il en possédait un. Mais le bonheur ne pouvait qu'être éphémère. Et ce fichu Yama-jij le lui avait retiré. Il l'avait détesté, haï, même plus que cela, mais pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Pas d'excès de colère. Rien. Niet. Nada. C'est comme si lorsque son rouquin était parti, avait disparu, lui avait été retiré, que le bleuté était mort.

Il n'avait rien pu garder ayant appartenu au roux, il devait se contenter de simple souvenirs. Et l'un qu'il chérissait le plus était son Ichi lorsqu'il souriait. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ses faux sourires qu'il laissait apparaître sur ses lèvres pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, non, un vrai sourire. Un sourire que lui avait offert Ichigo lors de sa première tentative de dîner romantique. Le dîner en lui-même avait été catastrophique, et ils n'avaient presque pas pu manger quoique ce soit, à vrai dire tout était de la faute d'Inoue qui avait voulu préparer quelques choses à manger à ses deux amis, et Grimmjow, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose d'aussi... horrible, avait tout simplement accepté pour faire plaisir au roux. Ç'avait été la première fois que Grimmjow avait vu son Ichi sourire et rire _réellement_. Le bleuté s'était alors promis à lui-même de tout faire pour qu'Ichigo ne fasse plus que de vrai sourire. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait réussi... Oui, _le pire_.

Ses pensées divaguèrent lentement, pour finalement revenir à des événements plus ressens : quelques semaines avant tout ça, alors que rien ne semblait troubler leur bulle, Grimmjow, après avoir découvert la musique du monde humain, avait voulu écrire une chanson pour Ichigo. Il avait été charrier vis à vis de cela, évidemment, par Rukia, Renji, et d'autres shinigamis avec qui il avait fini par sympathiser. Et Ichigo avait été réellement toucher par son geste.

_Je pensais être mort,_

_Mais pourtant je me suis réveillé._

_On m'avait bien dit que la vie était d'or_

_Mais jusqu'ici, je ne faisais que veiller._

_Avant d'te rencontrer j'étais qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, _

_Et pourtant depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard, _

_J'me sens vivre pleinement comme si j'étais dans les Landes._

_Et il ne m'a suffit que d'un souffle de ta part,_

_Une phrase, et je t'appartenais déjà._

_Mais quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là._

_Et j'étais seul, entouré de désert, _

_Alors que mon cœur était partit en geyser. _

_Car je suis moi, et que tu es toi._

_Que la vie n'a jamais été simple pour nous deux,_

_Que quoi qu'il advienne, on devait avoir la foi_

_Et que pour vivre réellement, on est deux._ (*)

Quand il y repensait, il se disait que le roux n'aurait pas dû être aussi heureux pour une simple chanson, mais il chassait très vite ces pensées. Après tout, Ichigo en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, et en fallait beaucoup à Ichigo Kurosaki pour en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Grimmjow. Il papillonna des yeux, et reprit son visage dur, les sourcils froncés dès que les gardes entrèrent dans la cellule. Un soldat détacha un des poignets de l'Arrancar du mur. C'était sa chance. S'il voulait se tirer de là, c'était le moment parfait. Tandis que son deuxième poignet se vit être libéré, Grimmjow se dégagea de l'emprise du garde et sorti grâce à un sonido de la cellule. En quelques millième de seconde, il se retrouva devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volé, mais quel ne fut sa surprise quand il y découvrit ce qui s'y trouvait derrière. Enfin, il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vu les personnes qui s'y trouvait.


	4. CHAPITRE 3: Parce qu'un retour en arrièr

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing:** GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: Ce chapitre est le plus de cette fanfic, enfin pour l'instant ! Moi, qui d'habitude écris des chapitres pas bien long… Je trouve que celui-ci change la donne! Yeeaaahh!

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3: Parce qu'un retour en arrière s'impose.<p>

Ichigo, Shiro et Rukia s'était alors retrouvé à la Soul Society. Evidement, au vu de l'état d'Ichigo, Rukia avait insisté pour emmener le roux à la quatrième division.

Au plus grand étonnement de Rukia, Shiro n'avait rien dit, pour s'opposer à cela.

Ichigo avait alors vu, ou plutôt rencontrer, Unohana. Elle avait été plutôt surprise de le voir, et Rukia avait pu le voir de part son haussement de sourcils.

Shiro n'avait pas voulu venir avec Ichigo: l'albinos avait été un petit peu traumatiser par le capitaine de la quatrième division, juste après l'amnésie d'Ichigo.

La capitaine avait alors examiné le roux rassurant Rukia qu'il n'avait pas souffert durant le passage à la Soul Society. Enfin, Rukia fut vite dégagé par Ichigo, et le roux et Unohana se retrouvèrent seuls.

"-Tu ne te souviens pas, Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Non.

- Mais, alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- … Pour sauver Grimmjow.

- Es-tu au moins au courant de qui est-il ? De ce qu'il est devenu après ton amnésie qui devait le rester ?

- Et bien alors, racontez-moi.

- Oh… Je vois… Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne pourra pas te changer, Kurosaki-kun. Très bien, alors…"

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back:<em>

_Yamamoto, capitaine de la première division, avait annoncé cela comme la chose la plus banale au monde. Mais, ça ne l'était absolument pas. A cette annonce, Ichigo était partit au quart de tour, mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Grimmjow ne le suivit pas dans ces protestations. Le bleuté était resté de marbre suite à cette annonce, en temps normal, il aurait rit, et aurait demandé si c'était une blague, car on ne lui enlèvera jamais le roux, mais là, il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas bougé, il se contentait de rester immobile et de regarder, dans les yeux, le capitaine de la première division._

_Ichigo avait alors arrêté d'hurler sur Yamamoto, et avait regardé Grimmjow avec des yeux ronds quand celui-ci avait alors dit:_

_"-D'accord… Pour quand c'est prévu ?"_

_Ichigo l'avait regardé un moment sans réagir, et finalement, il s'était approché du bleuté pour lui hurler dessus, pour lui demander si tous ça, leur relation, leur amour, avait bel et bien été réel, pour pleurer en disant que tous cela n'avait été alors qu'un mensonge. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, à cet instant, c'était le regard infiniment triste du bleuté. Ce qu'Ichigo n'avait pas entendu, c'était le murmure de Grimmjow:_

_"- C'est pour te protéger, Ichi…"_

_Quelques heures plus tard, Urahara et Mayuri-taicho avaient alors pratiqué l'opération pour effacer la mémoire d'Ichigo, sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, et Ichigo avait perdu la mémoire et Shirosaki, le hollow intérieur d'Ichigo était alors apparu._

_Pour protéger le roux, ils furent envoyés dans un monde parallèle, qui était le futur de la Terre._

_Grimmjow fut alors certifié que plus jamais, il ne pourrait voir le roux. Le bleuté dû alors lui donner un dernier baiser alors que le roux était condamné à l'état de légume. C'était à présent à Shiro de protéger Ichigo pour l'éternité._

_Fin du Flash Back._

* * *

><p>"-Après cela, Grimmjow-kun a commencé une dépression. Il ne voulait plus se nourrir, dormir, il voulait tout simplement se laisser mourir. J'ai souvent dû le soigner pour éviter que cela se produise. Rukia-chan, voyant son état s'aggraver, prit alors la décision qu'il viendrait habiter chez les Kuchiki. Evidement, Byakuya-kun ne fut au courant que quand Jaggerjack-kun arriva chez lui. Il fut d'ailleurs difficile à convaincre pour que Grimmjow-kun reste dans sa demeure. Et la suite, tu la connais, je suppose: Byakuya-kun et Grimmjow-kun furent enlevé, et Rukia alla te chercher malgré l'interdiction de Yamamoto-san."<p>

Un petit instant se silence arriva dans la pièce, très vite coupé par Unohana:

"-… Tu ne te souviens de rien, Kurosaki-kun ?

-… Je crois, que ma mémoire me reviens de part mes rêves, mais la seule personne que je connais le mieux que quiqu'onque est Grimm… En fait, c'est la seule personne dont je me souviens réellement.

- Oh, donc tu ne te souvenais pas de Rukia ?

- Nope…

- Toi, tu as attrapé ses expressions.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien…"

Unohana laissa un autre blanc s'installer, mais grâce à son lieutenant, la discussion reprit:

"-Bien, te souviens-tu de comment on utilise un zampakuto ?

- Evidemment, c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oubli pas!

-Ou pas… On t'a effacé la mémoire après le combat contre les Quincy pour éviter que tu te resserves de Zangetsu.

- Ah… Ouais, c'et vrai… Heu… Shiro m'a donné quelque cours… Pendant que personne nous surveillait… ?

-Tu n'es pas possible, Kurosaki-kun…

- Que voulez-vous, j'ai passé ma vie à voir des fantômes, je suis devenu shinigami, c'est pas parce que vous allez m'effacer la mémoire, que je vais perdre mes pouvoirs.

- Tss, de toute façon, tu les as déjà perdu une fois, et tu les as bien récupérer, alors le plus simple à faire était de t'effacer la mémoire.

- Ah bon ?

- … Laisses tomber.

- Taicho, Yamamoto-taicho veut vous parlez…

-Très bien, j'arrive. Kurosaki-kun, il serait peut-être temps de voir ce dont tu te souviens, non ?

- Heu… Oui, m'dame!"

Ichigo sortit de la quatrième division en shumpotant, et ses pas le menèrent à la demeure Kuchiki. Arrivé là-bas, il ne vis qu'une personne. Une certaine personne aux cheveux rouges.

Le roux s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Le rouge fit alors un pas sur le côté en se retournant précipitamment. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues gonflées, sur sa lèvre inférieure des traces de morsures étaient visibles.

"- Yo, Renji.

- Salut… Dis… T'étais pas censé avoir perdu la mémoire ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?"

Renji essaya d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais cela ressemblait plus à un rictus sadique qu'à autre chose. Cela fit même rire Ichigo sur le coup. Ca lui faisait penser à la première fois où, Grimmjow avait voulu faire un sourire normale, le résultat avait été encore pire que ses sourires sadiques habituels.

Renji prit mal le petit rire d'Ichigo, et le rouge répliqua alors:

"-Quoi, ça te fais rire que je sois triste ? Tout le monde n'a pas perdu la mémoire et ne se souviens pas de ce qu'il appelait "l'amour de sa vie" !"

Ichigo le prit très mal, et il alla dégainer quand la voix de Shiro les empêcha tout deux de faire une bêtise:

"- Hé, princesse! 'Kia te cherche!"

Ichigo partit alors dans la direction que lui indiquait son double, le tout en grommelant.

Shiro dévisagea Renji comme un vulgaire insecte:

"- Tu fais pitié. T'as vu ta tête ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- Tss, si tu le prends comme ça… N'empêche… Tu fais peur.

-Je t'em-

- merde, je sais… Crois pas que t'es le seul à souffrir. Ichi aussi a mal.

- … Il a perdu la mémoire, j'te rappelle.

- Tss, cette daube ? Elle marche pas ! Perdre la mémoire, ouais, ouais, mon cul… Ichi a pas perdu la mémoire pour autant… Enfin, si, d'un certain point de vue… Il se souvient de personne, sauf du chaton.

- … "Du chaton" ?

- Grimmjow.

- Mais, pourtant, juste après, Ichigo avait l'air d'un légume…

- Ouais, le vieux nous a vite-fait dégager pour s'assurer qu'il aura pas de problème, ça marche deux, voir trois heures, le temps que la personne se réveille, mais après, quand t'as un personne chère à ton cœur, elle se barre pas de ton cerveau en claquant des doigts. Surtout quand on parle d'Ichi, qui est plus têtu qu'une mule. Je peux te l'assurer, quand il a une idée, il l'a pas autre part, ce con."

Renji regarda Shiro, affichant une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Cela le fit presque rire sur le coup, de voir la partie obscur de la force d'Ichigo faire une tête pareil, mais on a perdu un être cher, ou pas. Alors Renji se contenta de faire un petit sourire.

Du côté d'Ichigo, il était arrivé à l'endroit où Rukia l'attendait. Et elle affichait un air plutôt contrarié, et pour cause:

"- Le commandent capitaine ne veut pas envoyer une division pour sauv-, heu... Allé chercher Nii-sama et Grimmjow.

-... Tant pis, on fera sans.

-... Et tu as une idée de qui les a capturés ? De comment on va rentrer ?

-... Ouais, c'est vrai, déjà il faut d'abord élucider le mystère de qui sont ces pauvres tâches qui ont osés faire ça. Après, on fera comme d'hab': on passera par la force.

-... À trois? Ta la foi, Ichigo.

-... Heu... Je peux toujours essayer de ramenées deux ou trois personnes. Déjà, sur que Renji nous accompagne, après, je peux essayer de voir avec quelques capitaines, non ?

- ... Et tu crois peut-être qu'ils vont accepter, comme ça, parce que tu leur demandes ? Rêve pas.

- Bon, bah dans ce cas-là j'irais voir les gars en manque de combat.

-... Là, t'as pas tords...

- Je sais, je suis un génie!

- Heu... Prends pas l'égo de Grimmjow, ça serait cool..."

Ichigo sourit face à la réplique de sa meilleure amie, et décida qu'il serait peut être temps de recruter, mais avant toute chose, direction la douzième division pour élucider le mystère de ces mystérieux kidnappeurs un peu idiots de s'en prendre à un noble et à un Arrancar presque indomptable. Presque, hein. Ou bien, ils devaient être un peu suicidaires sur les bords.

Alors c'est tout heureux, enfin tout est relatif, que notre cher rouquin se dirigea à l'aide d'un shumpo vers sa chère douzième division, qu'il aurait préféré éviter d'ailleurs, un passage lui avait suffit.

C'est sur un Mayuri en pleine expérience plutôt saignante que notre rouquin adoré arriva. Le capitaine de la douzième division su direction la raison de sa venu avant même qu'Ichigo n'ouvre la bouche, et il fallait mieux que le roux reste avec la bouche fermé, s'il ne voulait pas recracher son repas. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il commençait à avoir faim.

Mayuri-taicho fut simple, pour une fois, dans ses explications et présenta à Ichigo ses futurs opposants. En simple, c'était des hollows et des âmes normales qui avaient procréés et avaient mis au monde des âmes nommés les Blacksuns. Les Blacksuns possédaient une particularité des hollows intérieurs, les cheveux blancs. Mais c'était par le reste qu'on les distinguait: des yeux vairons, la peau noir (noir, noir, pas marrons), des espèces de tatouages tribaux de couleurs blanches, ainsi que le fait que généralement ils ne possédaient pas de vêtements. Ca, c'était les Blacksuns basiques, sauf que ceux qui avaient enlevés Kuchiki et Jaggerjack, étaient plutôt à un stade avancé de leur espèce. Tout d'abord, ils parlaient, ensuite, ils s'habillaient, et surtout, surtout, ils se battaient non pas avec des armes, ou avec les os de leurs compagnons, non, ils se battaient à mains nus. Autant dire que leurs peaux étaient plus solides que celles des Arrancars, chose assez compliqués à avoir.

Ensuite, les Blacksuns se trouvaient dans un monde entre la Soul Society, le monde des vivants, et l'Enfer. Mais les seuls êtres y étant allés ne sont jamais revenu, donc impossible de décrire les lieux de l'intérieur.

Et pour finir, apparemment, les Blacksuns en auraient après Kurosaki-kun, lui-même.

Et donc, quand on y repensait, il était assez logique qu'ils aient enlevés son petit-ami, Grimmjow, mais pas trop logique qu'ils aient enlevés Kuchiki. Enfin, il y a des fous-furieux partout.

Après ces explications tout à fait instructives, Mayuri repartit à ses occupations, laissant Ichigo dans les méandres de son esprit tortueux. Et c'est alors que lui vint LA solution miracle. Capitaine America servait, des fois. Surtout pour les fans de Marvel, en fait.

* * *

><p>…<p>

To be continued

…


	5. CHAPITRE 4: Parce qu'il a un plan

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing:** GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: Je sais, ce chapitre est très court… Mais pas d'inquiétude, l'histoire avance, et de plus, je poste les chapitres assez rapidement, chose assez rare, au vue de ma pause d'au moins trois mois… Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette fanfic ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse des reviews<strong> :

_Ayu_ : C'est exact, on comprend plus de trucs, sauf que ce n'est pas fini en révélation…

_ZabiZarbi_ : Je sais bien que mes « chapitres » sont super court, j'en suis consciente, et j'en suis vraiment désolé, par qu'en plus, je sais que c'est un super défaut, moi-même je préfère les chapitres conséquents, mais j'arrive pas. Mais, je vais essayer ! En plus, dans une semaine je suis en vacances, donc je vais m'y concentré davantage à soigner ce défaut !

Et la référence avec Capitaine America, c'est bien avec le fait de s'infiltrer, dans le film, c'est « - Et comment vous comptez y aller ? En frappant à la porte ? – Si, c'est bien ce que je compte faire. »

_Doumie_ : Je suis contente que cela plaise au point qu'à chaque fin de chapitre tu piques une crise de nerf. Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis désolé de finir mes chapitres de cette façon, parce que ça serait faux. Bon, j'avoue, qu'en tant que lectrice, je déteste ce genre de fin, mais j'adore faire cela pour mes fanfics, comme quoi mon côté sadique ressort, même ici… De plus, au vue des quelques jours qui me reste avant ma fin des cours, je vais pouvoir écrire d'avantage, j'espère, et travailler sur mes cosplay pour la Japan Expo. J'espère que la suite continuera de plaire.

Et je voudrais vous remercier de prendre le temps d'écrire un review, cela m'encourage à écrire plus vite, et surtout de faire des chapitres plus long… Par contre, celui-ci est très très court. Mais la suite devrait être plus longue. Je vous rassure.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4: Parce qu'il a un plan.<p>

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo suspendu à des chaînes, mais les gardes le tenant fermement le firent revenir à la réalité des choses.

En temps normal, il aurait vu Ichigo attaché, il aurait plus eut des idées perverses lui traverser l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas en temps normal.

Et le bleuté était entre le bonheur de revoir sa Némésis, et la colère de le revoir dans ce moment-là.

Un Blacksun, plus grand qu'Ichigo mais plus petit que Grimmjow prit alors la parole:

"- Voilà, il est là, maintenant, parles.

- … Tch, j'avais dit en bon état, hors là, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle en "bon état"."

L'interlocuteur du roux semblait bouillonner sur place de part l'impertinence d'Ichigo, et même Grimmjow fut surprit de voir le roux changé à ce point. Le bleuté savait parfaitement que si un jour, il revoyait son rouquin celui-ci serait bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu, mais il ne pensait pas qu'en un si cours lapse de temps, sa fraise changerait autant.

C'est là, que le bleuté croisa le regard du roux. Ce regard si sûr de lui, ce regard qu'y l'avait insupporté alors qu'ils étaient ennemis, et ce même regard quand son roux lui faisait une promesse, quand il voulait lui faire passer quelque chose. Alors, Grimmjow comprit qu'Ichigo avait quelque chose de bien spécifique dans la tête.

Sur les ordres d'un mouvement de tête de leur supérieur, les gardes tenant fermement Grimmjow firent demi-tours, une seconde, le bleuté eut peur de ne plus revoir son rouquin, mais le Blacksun qui semblait le plus haut gradé dit:

"- Suis les, et sans faire d'histoire, au moindre mouvement suspecte, ils tuent le prisonnier."

Des sous-gradés détachèrent alors Ichigo et Rukia, et ils suivirent les gardes jusqu'à la cellule de Byakuya et de Grimmjow.

Une fois rattachée, et les gardes partirent, Grimmjow se permit alors de souffler.

Alors que le bleuté avait fermé les yeux, Ichigo s'était approché de Grimmjow, et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, s'assurant par ce geste que l'homme en face de lui était bien réel, et non une image créé par son imaginaire.

La main tiède du roux, sur la joue brûlante du bleuté, le fit brutalement sursauté et revenir à la réalité.

Malgré le frisson de plaisir qu'y l'avait parcouru, et malgré l'envie d'embrasser le roux, Grimmjow repoussa sa main. Le bleuté leva alors la tête, pour exprimer un mensonge de ses véritables sentiments, mais la réaction de sa fraise le laissa sans voix.

Sur les joues d'Ichigo coulait des larmes silencieuses. Grimmjow prit de cours par cette réaction plutôt embarrassante ne sût qu'y faire, et c'est Rukia qui coupa court au silence, en appelant Ichigo à l'aider à s'occuper de son frère.

Le rouquin essuya ses larmes du dos de sa main, et afficha un grand sourire:

"- Maintenant, tout vas bien!

- T'as une drôle notion de bien, dis donc!"

Fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Ichigo de la part de Rukia. Mais cela suffit au rouquin. Il avait enfin retrouvé son cher et tendre, en vrai. Le roux avait pu le toucher, s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Alors, maintenant, il avait retrouvé la joie de vivre.

Grimmjow était un peu comme une drogue pour lui, quand il ne le connaissait pas il vivait sans, mais à partir du moment où il a commencé, il lui fallait sa dose. Pour continuer son chemin.

Rukia et Ichigo s'attelèrent comme ils purent à la tâche de soigner Byakuya, chose qui était assez ardu au vue de l'état déplorable du chef de la famille noble Kuchiki.

Après Byakuya, ce fut au tour de Grimmjow d'être soigné. Ichigo s'y attela comme il pût, de façon à moins le faire souffrir, son chaton, comme se plaisait à l'appeler son hollow intérieur.

Grimmjow quand à lui, était un petit peu paumé. Il ne savait comment expliquer le comportement de son roux. Lui qui pensait qu'Ichigo l'avait oublié, il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. Pourtant le jour où cela c'était passé, c'était son monde qui s'était écroulé. En repensant à cet événement, le regard du bleuté s'assombrit.

Le roux le remarqua, ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre doucement dans ces bras. Le roux savait parfaitement que d'eux deux, Grimmjow était l'être fort, que jamais il ne laissera transparaître sa tristesse, mais le roux savait aussi que le bleuté était en proie à des interrogations muettes qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Alors il voulait lui faire comprendre, il voulait lui faire comprendre, qu'il était toujours le Ichigo d'avant, il voulait lui faire comprendre son plan pour sortir d'ici, il voulait lui faire comprendre tellement de chose.

Mais le roux ne pouvait parler, savant pertinemment qu'ils étaient épiés dans leurs moindres faits et gestes. Alors il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Mais c'était assez ardu quand le bleuté, l'être le plus borné au monde avec comme philosophie "on-rentre-,-on-écrabouille-tous-,-on-ressort", même philosophie en soit que le roux habituellement, était aussi peu avenant niveau plan maléfique.

En tout cas, ce que les Blacksuns retiendront de ceci sera clair et net: on ne touche pas a la propriété de Kurosaki Ichigo, sous peine d'avoir affaire au côté pire que hollowfique d'Ichigo. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien. Surtout quand on savait que tout le plan avait été imaginé d par Ichigo lui-même. Et non par son hollow par exemple.

Mais venons plutôt à ce fameux plan.

Un plan maléfique, diabolique, tout à fait digne du prince des Ténèbres lui-même, imaginé par l'esprit haineux et tortueux d'un humain-shinigami-hollow-vizard-et-tout-le-tralala, qui n'apprécia pas le fait que l'on puisse faire du mal à l'élu de son cœur. Et le voici.

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be continued

...


	6. CHAPITRE 5: Parce que tout revient petit

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating:** T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing**: GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Après un an de silence radio, je réapparais. Nan, nan, je n'étais pas morte, je suis toujours et bien là, sauf que... Comment dire... Je n'avais absolument pas d'inspiration... Rien. Que dalle. Nada. Niette. Pas une miette d'inspiration. Et puis, au milieu du mois d'août, c'est revenu petit a petit... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai quelques idées maintenant, même si ce n'est pas aussi fruitée qu'avant, et je m'en vois désolé.

Enfin, je tenais quand même a m'excuser mille fois, pour une si longue attente, alors que ce n'est qu'un riquiqui chapitre... Mais, sinon, ça n'allait pas pour le début du prochain, alors désolé aussi, pour la longueur qui laisse a désirer.

Encore une fois désolé, et j'espère que vous continuerez a lire, même si... Ma vitesse de parution est... Catastrophique? Gomen!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>: Parce que tout revient petit à petit.

La solution miracle d'Ichigo était aussi étrange qu'un pudding a la vanille, et aussi génialissime que le corps musclé de Grimmjow. Le problème du "comment rentrer?" était donc plus ou moins régler, mais la question a présent, c'était de savoir la suite. Qu'allait-il donc se passer après. Parce que son idée, aussi génialissime qu'elle puisse l'être, si elle n'en trouvait une suite, et bien elle ne servait pas a grand chose...

De plus, il faudrait aussi, qu'il continue de retrouver sa mémoire, parce qu'il se souvenait plus ou moins de Grimmjow: il savait que s'était "l'amour de sa vie", qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils s'aimaient, que sous sa forme de resureccion il prend l'apparence d'une panthère, et qu'ils aimaient leur parties de jambes en l'air, et bien... Ça aidait pas tant que ça, quoi... De plus, il aimerait bien se rappellera de tout ses gens qui lui disaient quelques choses, mais dont il ne se souvenait pas... Il pourrait même peut être demander un antidote pour retrouver la mémoire, mais pas a Mayuri, il y avait un truc au fond de lui qui lui disait de ne pas lui demander... Et puis, il voulait aussi en savoir plus sur lui, sur Shiro, et sur sa famille.

Ichigo sortit de ses pensées, quand Shiro se retrouva devant lui.

"- Alors princesse?"

Il le regardait de cet air. Cet air qu'il connaissait sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cet air avec ce sourire de dingue, cet air de psychopathe, mais ces mimiques tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Cet air qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il ne savait plus a qui il appartenait.

"- Rukia et Renji sont où?"

Shiro leva les épaules, montrant par ce geste qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, et surtout qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

"- On fait comment pour les retrouver?

- J'sais pas... On se bat en attendant?

- C'est pas le moment Shi'.

- Rooooooh, t'es trop sérieux, bientôt tu finiras aussi coincé que Byaku! Et p'is de toute façon, si on se bat, eux, ils vont nous trouver.

- ... Mouais..."

Et Shiro dégaina. Suivit de près par Ichigo. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes enragées. Des bêtes en manque de sang, et ne réclamant que ce liquide carmin.

Une énorme explosion de reiatsu se fit alors dans toute la Soul Society. Même les plus nuls pour sentir le reiatsu le remarquèrent (Kenpachi & co). Une vague de panique s'installa un instant sur la Soul Society.

Une panique passagère, puisque rapidement, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, ainsi que Renji et Rukia se retrouvèrent sur place pour calmer les deux Kurosaki. Qui furent calmés au bout d'une bonne demi heure. Enfin, calmé était un grand mot, puisqu'ils continuaient de se battre verbalement:

"- CONNARD DE ROUQUIN DE PUTAIN DE MERDE!

- SALE DÉGÉNÉRÉ DU CERVEAU ALBINOS EN MANQUE!

- PARDOoonnnN?! MOI, EN MANQUE?!

- TOUT A FAIT!

- Euh... Rappelle-moi déjà qui fait des rêves avec un certain chaton bleu?"

Ichigo rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua de blablater avec son cher Hollow:

"-Et en quoi ça te dérange, mon cher, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux! Nan?!

- Bien sûr, tu fais ce que tu veux... PRÉPARES-TOI A TE BATTRE! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo se mît en position d'attaque, quand le "ICHIGO!" qu'avait hurlé Shiro résonna dans la tête du roux.

Il revoyait Grimmjow, en résurrection en train d'hurler son nom tout en se jetant sur lui. Il le revoyait ensuite, avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'il l'appelait par son nom: " Oye Kurosaki!", et lui qui se retournait vers lui en lui lançant un regard assassin " Je t'appelles par Jaggerjack, alors arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom!". Il revoyait son père, avec un de ses coups de pieds légendaire du matin tout en hurlant "GOoooooD MORNIiiiiNG ICHIGO!". Il revoyait Yuzu en train de cuisiner, et Karin assise devant la télé, qui relevait la tête avec un "Ichi-nii!" parfaitement synchronisé. Il revoyait Rukia quand elle avait fait un discours passionné comme quoi il fallait qu'il se déclare à Grimmjow. Il revoyait Renji avec un sourire béat alors qu'il observait Byakuya. Il revoyait Byakuya manger le chocolat que Renji lui avait offert pour la St Valentin. Il revoyait Matsumoto complètement bourrée essayant de comprendre plus ou moins son histoire avec Grimmjow. Il revoyait Shinji qui essayait de rendre jaloux Grimmjow en draguant Ichigo de manière absolument pas discrète. Il revoyait Kensei complément gêné parce que les autres Vizards se fichaient de sa figure parce que son histoire avec Hisagi n'avançait pas. Il revoyait Hisagi complètement saoule se lamenter comme quoi il ne lui arrivera jamais rien niveau amour. Il revoyait Ikkaku entre deux combats embrasser Yumichika. Il revoyait Yumichika envoyer vers une mort certaine un type homophobe. Il revoyait Kenpachi pousser un cri plutôt féminin devant une apparition de Unohana. Il revoyait Yachiru emmerder Byakuya dans sa demeure. Il revoyait Shiro se foutre de sa gueule a cause de ses sentiments pour Grimmjow. Il revoyait Toshiro qui draguait sa sœur, Karin. Il revoyait la tête de son père quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay, et qu'il avait un petit-ami "arrancar". Il revoyait Urahara empêcher un meurtre de la part d'Ishiin a l'entente du "Arrancar". Il revoyait Yoruichi morte de rire devant la tête de Grimmjow qui faisait une présentation officielle chez les Kurosaki. Et puis, il revoyait Grimmjow l'embrasser, et le regarder de cette façon là qui voulait tout dire, lui dire "Je t'aime" dans toutes les langues, juste ce regard et ce baiser a se damner.

La seconde d'après, quand il rouvrit les yeux, Shiro, Rukia, Renji et les autres se tenaient devant lui avec l'air inquiet sur le visage.

Ainsi donc, sa mémoire refaisait surface... Et ça lui faisait mal... Presque autant que quand il avait ouvert les yeux la première fois dans ce monde parallèle au futur lointain... Ce jour-là, il pleuvait a torrent. Il se trouvait dans ce lit humide, sentant la moisissure, dans cet appartement fantôme. Shiro se trouvait assis sur le bord de son lit, regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Ichigo n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche pour prononcer ces quelques mots: " J'ai un trou... Là...", il avait ensuite appuyé sa main sur l'endroit de son cœur. Shiro avait laissé un silence de quelques secondes s'installer, et avait juste répondu " Je sais.". Le pire de tout, ce n'était pas de souffrir, non, le pire était le souffrir alors que tous tes souvenirs avaient disparu, et que tu ne savais absolument pas pourquoi tu souffrais. Et c'était cela le plus dur, c'était de ne pas pouvoir se raccrocher à ses souvenirs. Ces moments si précieux qui te faisait regretter, la plupart du temps, mais aussi chérir tout cela.

Ichigo adressa un sourire timide a ses amis, même s'il ne les reconnaissait plus vraiment. Et il recula d'un pas, avant de durcir son regard et de s'adresser a tous:

"-Très bien! Il est temps de préparer un plan pour secourir Byakuya et Grimmjow!"

Tout le monde parut en un temps surprit de part ses mots, mais leur surprise fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire en coin, qui annonçait mille souffrances toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.


	7. CHAPITRE 6: Parce que Lucifer fait pâle

**Titre:** It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur:** Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating:** T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing:** GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur:** De retour de vacances, de retour avec un petit riquiqui chapitre... Comme d'habitude. ^^ Je viens de commencer le chapitre 7, et j'espère sincèrement le finir rapidement... Et pas mettre un an pour finir ce chapitre comme j'ai fais avec le chapitre 5... ^^'

ayu : Euh, je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça... XD Bon, au moins je vois qu'il me reste tout de même une lectrice, ça fait déjà plaisir ! ^^ ... XD Merci beaucoup de suivre tout de même cette fanfic malgré l'absence de suite régulière. ^^'

Bon, sur ce... Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6:<strong> Parce que Lucifer fait pâle figure face a Ichigo.

Il avait fallu un petit plus d'une semaine a Ichigo et a ses amis pour réunirent le matériel et les personnes nécessaires pour cette mission de sauvetage a haut risque. Et quatre jours de plus, pour que Urahara vérifie la stabilité du portail qu'ils utiliseraient pour rejoindre ce monde.

Pendant ce temps, donc, Ichigo avait plus ou moins retrouvé la mémoire. Il lui était arrivé d'avoir des flashs en pleine réunion. Un qui l'avait des plus marqué, était sans doute celui ci:

"Ce jour là, a Karakura, il faisait chaud. Bien trop chaud. Ichigo avait fini sa journée de cours a la fac et rentrait chez lui. Mais, quand il arriva devant son immeuble, les pompiers étaient là, et il y avait de la fumée un peu partout. Il demanda ce qui se passait, et on l'informa qu'une fumée non identifié était arrivé, et que cela venait sûrement de son appartement. Il aurait dû le savoir que s'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Grimmjow seul dans son appartement. Il monta donc jusqu'à son appartement, ouvrit la porte, rentra, et y découvrit un Grimmjow avec un torchon en train de le secouer au dessus de ce qui semblait être... Son micro-onde... Enfin, ce qui avait été son micro-onde. L'appareil électroménager avait été réduit en bouilli, et avait un gros trou a l'intérieur, sûrement un cero qui était passé par là...

Il s'était alors entendu dire:

"-Grimmjow... Il se passe quoi ici?"

Le bleuté avait alors relevé la tête et avait affiché un sourire surprit. Trop surprit.

"- Ichi... Euh... J'peux tout'expliquer...

- C'est quoi tout ça?"

Grimmjow avait alors commencé a lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé: il avait essayé de se faire cuire un œuf. Dans le micro-onde. Et quand il avait ouvert la machine, l'œuf brûlant lui avait explosé dessus. Réflexe oblige, son poing était parti avec un cero en passant et ça avait commencé a fumer..."

Ce jour là, il s'était énerver contre Grimmjow et s'était promis de ne plus le laisser avec n'importe quel appareil électroménager.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était plutôt un souvenir comique... Un souvenir absolument dingue certes, mais drôle.

Le bon point de ces flashback, c'était qu'à présent, il était capable de savoir qui était qui et de savoir de quoi les gens parlaient, parce qu'avant il était un peu largué, et puis surtout c'était tout de suite mieux d'avoir des souvenirs que de n'avoir rien, et de ne pas arrêter de se poser des questions.

Et enfin, le jour J arriva. Ce jour-là, Urahara avait réuni tout le monde en leur faisant parvenir un message: une espèce de poupée était arrivé en leur fonçant dessus comme un boulet de canon, et s'était explosé contre le mur, puis avait relâché un gaz qui délivrait le message avec une voix de mort-vivant. Un message digne de Urahara quoi...

Tout le monde s'était alors retrouvé devant la demeure Kuchiki. De part le "tout le monde", je veux parler de Renji, Rukia, Shiro, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Shinji, Kensei, Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro, Love, Rose, Hachi, Yoruichi, Soifon, ainsi que quelques Shinigamis de la sixième division voulant sauver leur capitaine. Bref, ils avaient fait un petit récapitulatif de dernière minute, et tous avaient passé le portail... C'est d'ailleurs a partir de là, que les ennuis commencèrent. Pour eux, ainsi que pour leurs ennemis.

Comme l'avait prévu le plan, les premiers a entrer dans le monde des Blacksuns, ce fut Ichigo et Rukia.

Et comme prévu, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du repère de l'ennemi en frappant a la porte. Comme prévu, les Blacksuns mordirent a l'appât que leur offrit Ichigo. Comme prévu, les deux Shinigamis retrouvèrent Grimmjow et Byakuya en vie. Tout c'était passé comme prévu jusqu'à maintenant... Mais cela allait-il continué longtemps? Tout ce jouait maintenant. Tout ce jouait dans les mains des autres a présent.

Et tout cela ne présageait rien de bon... Surtout quand on savait la suite du fameux plan. Ça sentait même très mauvais... Enfin, bon. Venant plutôt à la fameuse suite tant attendu.


	8. CHAPITRE 7:Parce que Renji rime avec env

**Titre: **It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur:** Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating:** T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing: **GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur: ** Bon, fini. Nan, pas la fanfic, juste le chapitre. Je suis heureuse. ** J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 8, et je peux juste vous dire qu'il sera un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'en suis à la troisième pages, alors que j'en suis à peu près à la moitié... Oui, je suis très fière de moi. XD Enfin, bref. ^^ L'histoire entre Grimmjow et Ichigo devrait un peu avancé pendant le 8 ou 9ème chapitre, mais on retrouve Ichigo au 8. ^^

Enfin, j'arrête avec le spoil, et vous dis Bonne Lecture ! ^^ Et un petit review fait toujours plaisir, ne l'oublié pas ! ;)

Et merci _ayu_ de me suivre! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 :<strong> Parce que Renji rime avec envahi.

* * *

><p>Renji se tourna vers ses amis, l'air impatient :<p>

« - On attend quoi pour y aller, là ?

-Le signal. »

Renji leva les yeux au ciel, non sans oublié de lancer un regard assassin à Kensei qui venait juste de lui répondre. Cela l'énervait de rester sans rien faire, tandis qu'Ichigo et Rukia faisait les beaux en étant des suicidaires. Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Une partie de poker. Nan, mais oh ! Il voulait retrouver son copain lui aussi ! Pas jouer bêtement au poker avec tout le monde, et les Vizard qui trichaient l'air de rien et qui ramassaient un max de pognon !

« - Oh, calme-toi l'ananas, tu vas bientôt finir aussi rouge que tes cheveux. »

Renji se débarrassa de la main de Shiro se trouvant sur son épaule, et se retourna vers l'albinos en lui lançant un regard glacial :

« -Ta gueule.

-Ouh la ! Euh, je préfère les regards made in Iceberg sur le dit Iceberg pas sur toi mec, sérieux... C'est plus flippant sur toi que sur lui... »

Renji leva les yeux, une fois encore, au ciel, en n'oubliant pas de lui adresser un superbe doigt d'honneur. Shiro sourit à ce geste, et commença un rire de mégalomane.

Malgré l'ambiance qui semblait être détendu, tout le monde était plus ou moins à cran.

« -Aller les enfants, ça va bientôt être l'heure ! ~ »

Enfin, presque tout le monde, il y avait encore des cas à part comme Urahara.

Tout le monde se leva dans un seul mouvement, puis Hiyori se jeta sur Urahara pour l'étriper à cause du « enfants » dans sa phrase, Shinji se jeta sur Hiyori pour éviter un meurtre, et Urahara se planqua derrière Yoruichi qui fut protégé par Soi Fon. Bref, en quelques secondes un beau bordel s'était installé.

Beau bordel qui fut coupé par … Attention, le choc est grand... Kenpachi en personnes.

« -Oooooh, on arrête tout de suite les mioches, on a des types hyper forts a aller massacrer donc on se bouge ! Je veux du sang ! »

…

…

…

Ce fut à peu près la même réaction pour tout le monde. Un gros blanc. C'est tout a fait ça.

Suite à ce choc psychologique, tout le monde bougea enfin. Depuis qu'Ichigo et Rukia était partit pour le monde de Blacksuns, la petite troupe était allé sur Terre, chez Urahara pour être exact. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient là à attendre. Alors au bout d'un moment, les Vizards avaient proposés un poker histoire de faire passer le temps.

Du sous-sol de Urahara, ils se dirigèrent vers... Un autre sous-sol de chez Urahara. Mais celui-ci à défaut de n'être qu'une étendu de sable faîtes pour s'entraîner, cela ressemblait plus à un mélange entre le laboratoire de Mayuri et celui de Szayel. Pièce assez flippante en un mot.

« - Bah quoi les jeunes ?! Vous pensiez que je faisais mes expériences où, d'après vous ? »

Dit l'homme au bob, tout en décrochant un sourire digne de celui de Unohana en colère. D'ailleurs, bizarrement, tout le monde fit un pas en arrière. Tout le monde.

« -Enfin, bref ! ~ Renji, et Shiro-san vous allez pouvoir y aller ! »

S'exclama Urahara, les pouces vers le haut.

Puis vint l'intervention très utile de Hisagi :

« - Pourquoi juste eux deux... ? C'était pas prévu dans le plan ça...

-Oh ! ~ Quel esprit d'équipe ! Tu veux les rejoindre à tout hasard ? ~

-Bah ouais... »

Mieux vaut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler disait le dicton. Et cette fois-ci, le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division aurait mieux dû écouter les dictons. Ça lui aurait évité pas mal d'emmerde. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne le savait pas, et il n'écoutait que son cœur et son zampakuto. Alors les dictons, sur le coup, il en avait un peu rien n'a faire.

« -S'il y va, j'y vais aussi. Je ne laisserais mon vice-capitaine y aller seul.

-Mah, mah, mah ~ ! Il n'est pas seul, puisqu'il est avec Squatteur-man et Shiro-san ! »

Kensei voulu tuer Urahara suite à cela, et c'est Shinji qui dû le calmer en lui tapotant gentillement l'épaule :

« -Pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite Kensei... Il peut encore nous servir... »

Shuuhei ne vit pas le regard inquiet que posait sur lui son supérieur, tout comme il ne vit pas les regards exaspérer des autres qui déprimaient face à tant d'aveuglement pour leurs sentiments, qui étaient d'autant plus, réciproques.

Et c'est ainsi que Renji, Shuuhei et Shiro furent envoyés et lâchés en pleine nature dans le monde des Blacksuns. Ceux qui étaient restés chez Urahara sentaient venir les problèmes... Et ils avaient raisons.

Renji, Hisagi et Shiro arrivèrent dans un vaste espace : de la terre à perte de vue, et pas âmes qui vivent. Les trois compères se regardèrent et se demandèrent tout de même si Urahara ne s'était pas planté d'endroit... Quand le reiatsu d'Ichigo se fit ressentir. Encore une fois, ils se regardèrent, et partir en courant vers la source du reiatsu du roux.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour arriver finalement devant un semblant de palais à la Hueco Mundo, mais qui ressemblait plus à une ruine qu'à autre chose... Rapidement, ils localisèrent l'entrée du bâtiment... Entrée indiqué par des panneaux luminescents. Et contournèrent le tout, pour trouver un endroit qui leur permettraient de rentrée sans se faire remarquer, en ne défonçant pas un mur, ni en se projetant dans les airs pour arriver plus vite.

Arrivé à un endroit qui semblait idéal, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au sol, qui était aussi sec qu'un cadavre en décomposition. Bon, ils étaient dans de beau drap... Ça commençait bien...

Du côté des Vizards et de tout les autres laissés à l'abandon au sous-sol bis de Urahara, une dispute avait éclaté, parce qu'ils devaient y aller, foncer dans le tas comme ils savaient si bien le faire et massacrer la tronche de pas mal de gars. Mais Urahara ne voulait pas, prétextant que s'ils faisaient ça, les Blacksuns comprendraient leur plan et que toute l'opération tomberait à l'eau. Puis l'effet de groupe fit son effet et tout le monde voulait aller se battre. Finalement, Urahara finit par lâcher le morceau et accorda à tous le droit d'aller dans le monde des Blacksuns. Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva dans une vaste étendu de terre sèche. Dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et qu'ils allaient devoir se battre contre des adversaires dont ils ne connaissaient pas grand chose non plus.

Une belle merde en un mot.


	9. CHAPITRE 8: Parce que Grimmy rime avec C

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur:** Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing**: GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: OMFM... [Conscience : Traduction ? Oh My Fucking Me... Je ne ferais aucun commentaire... Juste, une petite question, ça va les chevilles?] J'ai fais tant de pages... Je me choque moi-même... Je suis heureuse ! ** Ça faisait longtemps que j'espérais faire un nombre de page correct, et pas m'arrêter à à peine deux pages, et là... J'y suis arrivé ! C'est la fête ! … Enfin, bref ! Bon, vu que j'ai un peu d'inspiration en ce moment, j'écris le plus possible, et j'espère que ça restera comme ça pendant un petit moment, mais entre cette fanfic (je tiens quand même à préciser que c'est la seule où j'ai de l'inspiration... XD), et toute mes autres... Plus celle que j'ai pas posté, et que je ne posterais qu'après les avoir finis, et bah, en fait... Nan, je me tais vue qu'il n'y a que sur celle-là que j'écris en fait... XD

Mais bon, vous vous en foutez un peu de ma vie, donc voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre, plus long que d'habitude vous attend. Ah, et une dernière chose... Mon titre de chapitre... Oui, je sais... Bon, sachez quand même que je trouve mes titres avant de finir mon chapitre, et que j'adapte mon chapitre généralement à mon titre, oui je sais, c'est bizarre, mais je trouve ça marrant... Donc, bon, malgré le titre, ça ne vous dépaysagera pas trop des chapitres précédents. ^^

Bonne lecture,et pensez à laisser un petit review, signe que vous êtes passé, cela fait toujours plaisir, merci d'avance! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong> : Parce que Grimmy rime avec Chappy !

* * *

><p>Shiro regarda ses deux coéquipiers, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son front :<p>

« -Euh... Z'êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée... ? »

Hisagi lui répondit, suivit de près par Renji :

« - De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix...

-Mais si, c'est une idée GE-NI-AL ! »

Shuuhei et Shiro se tournèrent vers Renji, sûr de lui, tandis que les deux autres ne semblaient pas le moins du monde rassurés...

Ils étaient dans de beaux draps, tiens...

Renji se prépara alors à faire ce qu'il allait faire il y a quelques secondes... Il passa en Bankai et avec Zabimaru, il fit un trou dans la terre. Puis Shiro et Hisagi s'accrochèrent comme ils purent à Zabimaru, et malgré les bouts de terre qu'ils se prirent dans la figure, ils ne lâchèrent pas prise : malgré le fait qu'ils hurlaient comme des cinglés, avalant par la même occasion de la terre qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de recracher...

Elle était belle la brochette de ces fiers shinigamis...

* * *

><p>Quelques jours auparavant, du côté d'Ichigo &amp; co...<p>

Ichigo était en train d'observer Grimmjow dormir. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait. Les blessures qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps gâchait le tout, mais pour lui le plus important était de le savoir vivant. Rukia, Byakuya et Grimmjow avaient finis par s'endormir de fatigue suite à la journée qu'ils avaient eut. Enfin, Byakuya ne s'était pas vraiment réveillé pour tout dire... Mais au moins il était belle et bien vivant, c'était déjà le point positif.

Ichigo lâcha des yeux son amour, pour regarder tour à tour ses deux amis. Le prochains jours allaient être fort en émotion... Restait à savoir quand... Jusqu'à quand Renji supportera de ne pas pouvoir atteindre son amour, jusqu'à quand Urahara laissera poiroter les autres rien que pour les embêter, jusqu'à quand les Blacksuns ne se douteront de rien, et jusqu'à quand on les laissera en vie Rukia, Byakuya, Grimmjow et lui...

Il soupira quand à ces pensées négatives, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Enfin, de ce qu'il se souvenait...

Il s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui, et laissa vagabonder son regard sur le plafond. De pierre, comme le reste de la cellule. Froid, humide, … Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans un de ses films de pirates que Shiro lui avait montré... Une sombre histoire entre un pirate carrément louche qui semblait bourré toute la journée et qui voulait qu'on l'appelle Capitaine alors qu'il n'avait même pas de navire, et un semblant de « princesse » et de son « prince charmant » qui était le fils d'un pirate... Assez sympa le film, d'ailleurs... Bizarre mais sympa...

Un bruit de pas attira alors son attention. Les soldat se trouvant devant la cellule adressèrent quelques mots aux nouveaux arrivants et presque aussitôt ils disparurent. Ce n'était pas un genre de shunpo ou de sonido, plutôt un genre de téléportation à la Star Trek, mais sans la machine.

Tout cela sentait vraiment très mauvais pour eux... Parce que si leurs ennemis étaient capables de se téléporter comme Joséphine, et que eux ne pouvait que faire des shunpos, ou des sonidos, la téléportation avait vite fait de gagner. Peut importante leurs vitesses de déplacement, ils devront donc toujours affronter les Blacksuns, pas moyens de fuir. A moins évidemment d'acquérir la technique de la téléportation. Mais cela étonnerait beaucoup Ichigo que les Blacksuns veuillent bien donner la maîtrise de ce pouvoir.

Le roux sourit face à ses pensées. Puis, il reprit ses esprits, et détourna son regard du plafond pour le reporter sur son Arrancar.

Grimmjow était en train de froncer ses sourcils pendant son rêve signe qu'il se trouvait en désaccord avec ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ichigo sourit quand le visage du bleuté se détendit, et qu'il commença a ronronner. Son petit ami était un véritable chaton sous ses allures de psychopathe, cinglé, bourrin, malpolie, et j'en passe, mais Ichigo l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Pour ce que Grimmjow montrait au monde, pour son véritable lui qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre que lui, pour toute ces insultes qui pourraient se remplacer par un « Je t'aime », pour toutes ces petites attentions qui faisait qu'Ichigo l'aimait encore un peu plus à chaque fois, pour tout.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que le roux s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Rukia réveilla Ichigo, lui demandant de réveiller son petit ami, tandis qu'elle essayait de réveiller son frère.<p>

Ichigo s'approcha de son homme, et le secoua doucement pour le tirer des bras de Morphée, et au bout de quelques essais, le roux y arriva. Il adressa un petit sourire en coin à son petit ami qui émergea pleinement en une seconde.

Rukia de son côté, secoua le bras de son frère espérant le réveiller de cette façon, mais évidemment cela aurait été trop facile, et Byakuya n'eut même pas un grognement. Rukia continua, amplifiant de plus en plus le mouvement, et alors qu'elle allait arriver à le secouer par les épaules, Byakuya émit un petit gémissement de douleur, et doucement il émergea. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et au bout d'un certain temps, le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau, le temps qu'il reconnaisse sa sœur en face de lui, Ichigo un peu plus loin, et Grimmjow assit contre un mur, au bout de ce temps-là, il ressemblait finalement à un poisson hors de l'eau. Lui, le fier et digne noble Byakuya Kuchiki faisait à ce moment précis, une imitation parfaite d'un poisson n'ayant rien dans le cerveau qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Le genre de chose qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie, et encore... Avec beaucoup de chance. Ou avec beaucoup de malchance, tout dépendait du point de vue...

« - Ku-Kurosaki... ? Cela ne se peut ! Vous n'étiez pas sensé avoir été transférer je ne sais où ?! »

Ichigo eut un petit sourire face à cette remarque plutôt pertinente du chef de clan Kuchiki.

« - Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Byakuya ! »

Le dit Byakuya eut une petite grimace à peine perceptible à l'entente de son prénom et à tant de familiarité.

« -Bref, que faites-vous ici ?

-On est venu vous sauvez, Nii-san. »

Ce ne fut pas tant que ça l'intervention de Rukia qui le choqua mais plutôt ce que cela engendrait. Ce que cela voulait dire dans leurs bouches à eux deux.

Cela voulait dire une catastrophe de son point de vue. Une catastrophe parce que la moitié de la Soul Society allait débarquer suite à l'élaboration d'un plan foireux que Urahara ou un autre crétin du genre allait mettre en place. Cela sous entendait aussi que Renji allait venir. Et que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. Déjà pour sa défunte épouse, il avait eut extrêmement de mal à s'en remettre, mais il s'y été préparé, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter pleinement, il avait prévu le choc, alors que pour Renji... Non, ce n'était juste pas envisageable. C'était un ancien de la Onzième, un bourrin, ce genre de type qui était comme Ichigo,increvable quoi... Alors ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la chose, ce n'était pas possible. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, et secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces pensées négatives.

« -Pourquoi ? »

La question du brun laissa comme deux ronds de flan Rukia et Ichigo, complètement abasourdis face à cette question. Et c'est Grimmjow qui y répondu :

« -Pa'ce que t'as beau être un congelo d'service, y'a quand même des types qui t'aiment. Déjà, y'a l'ananas rouge,

-Renji.

-… Squatteur-man.

-...

-Y'a aussi ta frangine, les coincés du cul d'ta division, et puis les autres ch'ai pas. Mais déjà, une seule personne s'est suffisant. Nan?

-Certes, mais votre langage serait un peu plus convenable cela irait mieux, mais je suppose que c'est trop demandé. »

Grimmjow adressa un regard méchant au Kuchiki, puis lui déballa des insultes, qui comme à son habitude n'y fit même pas attention. Enfin, si on omet l'aura encore plus polaire que d'habitude qui se dégageait du capitaine de la Sixième division.

Et pendant ce temps là, Rukia regardait complètement blasé les deux guignols se trouvant en face d'elle, et Ichigo les regardait comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. C'est vrai que pour le rouquin s'était une première ce genre de scène. Quand Ichigo s'était volatilisé, et que Rukia avait insisté pour que le bleuté vienne habiter dans la demeure Kuchiki, Byakuya et Grimmjow avaient commencé lentement à se chamailler. Jamais ils n'en venaient aux mains, mais les insultes allaient de bon train par contre pour Grimmjow. Généralement, Renji arrivait dans ces moments-là et commençait à ce battre contre Grimmjow, puis Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi et Yachiru apparaissaient, et soit ça finissait en course poursuite complètement débile, soit en un combat taille géante.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de Renji pour « défendre » le Kuchiki, ni de cinglés de la Onzième pour rendre le tout encore plus grotesque et ridicule que ça ne l'était.

Juste une douleur dans le cœur de Byakuya qui augmentait petit à petit, juste une prise de conscience de la gravité de la situation. Le genre de chose qui te revenait dans la tronche sans que t'aie eut le temps de dire ouf.

Doucement, un silence de mort s'installa dans la cellule.

Ce fut l'arrivé d'un garde qui coupa ce silence. Il appela Ichigo. Le roux se leva d'un air fier et rejoignit le garde. Il se fit enchaîner par le garde et sortit de la cellule. Bien vite, il disparut de la vue de Grimmjow. Bien trop vite à son goût. Le bleuté le regarda s'éloigner. Et ça lui faisait un sacré mal au cœur. C'était comme si, d'un certain sens le bonheur avait une durée limitée entre ses mains. Sans doute était-ce dû au faite du trop grand nombre de victime qu'il avait fait, c'était une sorte de malédiction on pouvait dire. Ou bien tout simplement à cause de sa nature même, à cause du fait qu'il soit juste un Hollow.

Rukia, captant le regard de détresse de Grimmjow, s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui tapota gentillement sur les côtes. En un instant, Rukia revit le Grimmjow qu'elle avait accueillie chez les Kuchiki durant l'absence du roux. Elle avait découvert un être faible sous ses airs de gros dur, sous ses sourires de psychopathe, sous les remarques acides, sous ses airs de bourru... Elle avait alors trouvé plusieurs point de ressemblance avec Kenpachi. Au début qu'elle avait eu cette révélation, ça l'avait plutôt perturbé... Beaucoup, même. Grimmjow était un Arrancar. Le numéro 6. Pas un shinigami. Et pourtant, il aurait pu, elle le voyait même tout enclin a entré à la Onzième division. Il avait toutes les qualités pour cela : il aimait se battre, il adorait se battre, c'était un psychopathe, avec un sourire de psychopathe, et il s'occupait d'une gamine... Quoi, la gamine ? Vous pensez que c'est... Rukia ? Nan ! Non, la gamine, c'est Neil. Depuis qu'il vit chez les Kuchiki, il s'occupe de la gamine aux cheveux verts. Et elle s'entend très bien avec Yachiru. Deux gamines cinglés ensembles, elles ne peuvent que bien s'entendre. Du coup, pour éviter de penser, il passe ses journées à la Onzième à se battre, soit avec Kenpachi, soit Ikkaku. Ou soit, il se met à la recherche de Neil et de Yachiru dans la demeure Kuchiki. Oui, parce que les gamines trouvent que la demeure du noble fait un très bon terrain de jeu de cache-cache. Mais dès qu'il arrête de faire ça, dès qu'il voit Rukia avec un regard mélancolique, alors il y repense. A son Ichigo. A ce foutu rouquin qui a foutu un bordel dans sa tête, dans ses sentiments qu'il croyait inexistant. Et il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux, et après, il s'en veut d'avoir penser ça, parce que ça, tomber amoureux, et être avec le roux c'est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé... Et il continu de s'en vouloir, parce que même si ce n'est pas de sa faute pour lui, c'est à cause du fait qu'il soit un Hollow à la base qu'il a été séparé du shinigami remplaçant. C'est un cercle vicieux, car plus il y pense, plus il déprime. Et puis, des fois, il lui prenait l'envi d'imaginer comment cela se passait du côté du roux. Non, il n'était pas masochiste. Mais, il avait encore l'espoir de se dire que peut être le roux se souviendrait de lui. Qu'il se dirait que sa place n'est pas là-bas, et qu'il reviendrait par il ne savait quel moyen. Mais qu'il reviendrait.

Et son vœu, c'était réalisé. Le roux été revenu. Certes, pas dans les meilleurs conditions, mais il était bien là...

* * *

><p>Ichigo avait marché pendant quelques minutes, suivant le garde qui l'emmenait il ne savait où. Les couloirs étaient un peu comme à Las Noches : blanc et tous se ressemblait. A croire que les habitants avaient un GPS encrés dans leurs crânes pour ne pas se perdre. Faudrait qu'il demande à Grimmjow. Ça irait plus vite. Et non, il n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation qui frôlait le négatif tout comme Kenpachi. Il reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait quand il arriva devant une grande porte en marbre blanche.<p>

Ok, alors vue l'état de la porte, il allait rentré dans une salle sacrément importante. C'est ce qu'il se dit avant que les portes soient poussés. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça tournerait comme cela. Jamais.

Devant lui, se tenait, apparemment un autre fan de Chappy. Autre que Rukia.

Chappy était là. Du sol au plafond. Ce fameux lapin était partout. D'un coup, Ichigo eut peur. Très peur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, même quand il avait failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, même contre Aizen. Des fois, les choses les plus flippantes, ne sont pas forcement les choses destinés à faire peur. Et c'est exactement ce qui se produisait à cet instant.

Le personnage se trouvant dans un fauteuil Chappy se tourna alors vers son invité. Qui eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Non, parce qu'autant Chappy, c'est flippant, mais un type dans une combinaison moulante fluo avec des ailes dans le dos et une corne sur la tête fan de Chappy... Ça perd toute crédibilité.

.. To be continued...


	10. CHAPITRE 9:Parce qu'Ichigo à une dent de

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai...

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing**: GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: Bon... Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, que ça commence (enfin que ça a commencé depuis au moins deux/trois chapitres) un peu à partir n'importe comment... Je suis désolé... J'ai pourtant essayé de ne pas partir en « live », mais la tentation était trop forte... Et, c'est maintenant trop tard... Encore désolé du temps de parution qui frôle la catastrophe et la nullité...

Et merci encore au(x) personne(s) qui me lise(s)!

Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>: Parce qu'Ichigo à une dent de travers, et que rien ne va plus.

* * *

><p>On disait que le ridicule ne tuait pas, certes, c'était bien vrai, sinon, il n'y aurait plus grand monde sur la planète. Mais il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas dépasser... Pas parce que le ridicule pouvait tuer, non, surtout à cause du fait que ça risquait de tuer des personnes de rire. Et à ce moment-là, Ichigo se trouvait dans ce cas. Il n'avait pas pu résister et avait explosé de rire, et à présent, il regrettait de s'être lâché, parce qu'il avait un de ses mal de ventres à présent...<p>

Son ennemi, qui apparemment ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réaction, était juste resté assit sur son fauteuil Chappy à regarder le roux, en train de s'étouffer tout seul de rire, qui, visiblement, avait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre...

Le Blacksun, qui, une fois remit de son choc, tapa du poing sur son bureau afin de calmer Ichigo et d'avoir son attention. Attention qu'il eut à peu près une dizaine de minutes plus tard. C'est alors que le fan de Chappy prit la parole :

« -Kurosaki Ichigo, ton pouvoir nous intéresse... Et tout comme vous l'avez proposé à mon second, j'accepte votre échange, à savoir vous contre les deux prisonniers et la fille remis en liberté. »

Ichigo laissa un temps de flottement avant de répondre :

« - Vous connaissez mon nom, mais vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté... Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'aimerais autant pouvoir vous appeler par autre chose que le fan de Chappy, moi... »

Une seconde, les yeux de son ennemi brillèrent à l'attente du nom de Chappy, mais cette lueur disparu très vite.

« -Et bien, sache, pour ta gouverne, que je suis le très Grand et très Puissant Empereur de ce Royaume, le Fabuleux Zefin(1) ! »

Le Blacksun prit alors une pose qui n'était absolument pas crédible au vue de sa tenue et de son discours combiné, et Ichigo eut beaucoup de mal de ne pas re-succomber au plaisir de la rigolade. C'est alors que le second de Zefin entra violemment dans la salle et lança juste un :

« Nous avons un problème votre majesté ! »

Bizarrement, quand Ichigo entendit cela, il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce qui allait ce passer par la suite...

* * *

><p>Au même moment, du côté de Renji, Hisagi et Shiro :<p>

Enfin l'air libre. Hisagi Shuheii pouvait à nouveau respirer. Et il n'en était que très heureux. Jamais il n'avait cru dire ça un jour, mais il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher le jour où on lui avait proposé de venir secourir le Capitaine Kuchiki et Jaggerjack, tiens...

Et il n'en était qu'au début de la mission, qu'est-ce que ça allait être à la fin... ? En fait, il ne préférait pas le savoir. L'ignorance était un de ses fidèles amis ! Oh, il connaissait ce sentiment, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien fait, ni rien demandé à son Capitaine, à Muguruma Kensei. Ses sentiments le concernant, oh, il les connaissait, Kazeshini lui rappelait assez comme cela, il aimait cet homme. Mais, il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer. Il état un froussard au fond.

« -Eh ! »

Hisagi se retourna sur un gros plan du visage de Shiro se trouvant juste en face de lui... C'était assez perturbant de se retrouver avec un albinos à la tête d'Ichigo devant la face.

« -Euh, oui ?

- Ça fait depuis dt'à l'heure que j't'appelle … Enfin bref, on est rentrés, faut trouver Iceberg-man, Neko-chan et 'Kia maintenant. »

Hisagi hocha positivement la tête, tandis que Renji donna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne de Shiro à l'entente du surnom de Byakuya. S'en suivit une petite dispute gentillette quand aux surnoms tous plus débiles les uns que les autres.

« -Mais au fait , on est où là ? »

Les deux zouaves se tournèrent alors vers Hisagi.

Et ils regardèrent ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Autour d'eux, de la vapeur d'eau. Beaucoup de vapeur d'eau.

* * *

><p>Flash Back du côté de chez Urahara &amp; co :<p>

Urahara lança un regard sadique autour de lui, pour observer son œuvre. Il adorait vraiment les plans foireux.

La moitié des shinigamis qui avaient fait le chemin avec eux étaient soit en train de rendre l'âme doucement, soit de lancer des regards assassins à notre blond préféré.

Celui qui tuait le plus Kisuke du regard était Kensei Muguruma. Parce qu'il avait bien compris qu'un plan beaucoup plus que foireux les attendait, et il craignait pour Shuuhei à présent.

Urahara bien trop occupé à rire dans sa barbe, qu'il ne possédait pas, ne vit pas arriver la magnifique et splendide dame de la féminité incarné, la déesse de la délicatesse et de la timidité, j'ai nommé Yoruichi !

« -KISUKE, QU'EST-C'TU BRANLES ENCORE ? »

Armé d'un superbe coup de pied envoyé dans la face du blond.

Kenpachi eut alors une sacré bonne révélation :

« -Les femmes sont effrayantes... Yachiru, promets-moi de ne jamais devenir comme ça... »

Yachiru ne répondit rien, et continua d'embêter Yumichika avec sa coupe de cheveux

Mais malheureusement pour Kenpachi, Yachiru était déjà passé de l'autre côté de la force...

Shinji calma la joyeuse troupe en tapant des mains. L'attention se porta alors vers lui.

Et il put déclarer les hostilités ouvertes avec les Blacksuns.

Ils se déplacèrent alors, grâce au shumpo, droit vers le palais des Blacksuns.

Et un service d'accueil « intéressant »les accueillis. Mais, qui malgré tout, ne fit pas long feu avec la bande de tarés qui se trouvait être les shinigamis. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour certains, eux, n'étaient que le menu fretin.

Ils continuèrent leurs avancés jusqu'à se retrouver bloquer devant une porte. Et pas n'importe quelle porte... C'était une PORTE !

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Ichigo :<p>

Après l'annonce du second de Zefin, le roux fut très vite reconduit à sa cellule... Tout allait plus ou moins bien jusqu'au moment où trois tarés débarquèrent au détour d'un carrefour. Les Blacksuns l'escortant prirent peurs, et les coups fusèrent rapidement. Trop rapidement. Et pendant que les coups pleuvaient, ils continuaient tout de même d'avancer. Et ce fut devant la cellule que la catastrophe arriva. La VRAIE catastrophe. La catastrophe qui n'était pas encore pas vraiment apparu. Cette catastrophe aurait pu ne pas devenir une catastrophe si elle ne s'était passé à cet endroit précis. Mais le hasard fait trop bien les choses... Bien trop.

Cette catastrophe aurait aussi pu ne pas exister. Mais voilà...

* * *

><p>Du côté de Renji, Hisagi et Shiro, quelques instants plus tôt :<p>

Les trois compères qui s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de bain du boss des Blacksuns dès leur arrivés, et choqués depuis lors, car le boss en question avait fait son apparition dans une tenue des plus naturel, nu sous un peignoir Chappy courraient, poursuivis par des Blacksuns de bas étages.

Et Shiro commençai réellement à en avoir marre de fuir devant l'ennemi. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée que Shuuhei se retourna pour voir si, enfin, ils les avaient semés. Et ENFIN, oui, les trois shinigamis avaient semés les Blacksuns.

Renji se détendit d'un coup, bizarrement, et alors qu'il tourna la tête vers ses deux amis et qu'en même temps il tournait à droite au croisement, il rentra dans un Blacksun.

Blacksun, qui n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, car le tatoué et l'albinos lui sautèrent à la gorge. C'est quand un poing assomma à moitié le Blacksun qu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'Ichigo. Un combat à main nu s'en suivit alors. Ils étaient quatre contre deux, pas vraiment très équilibrés leur « combat », mais bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps là...

Un des deux Blacksuns fut bien vite maîtrisé, mais le deuxième restait coriace. C'est alors qu'il fit la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû faire. Oh oui... Surtout devant la cellule où se trouvait Rukia, Byakuya et Grimmjow.

Le Blacksun, dans un dernier asseau, envoya son poing, qui atterri direct sur... La joue d'Ichigo. Qui sous le poing du choc se retrouva propulser à plusieurs mètres. Et qui, une fois son atterrissage finit, cracha une de ses dents.

Il y eut à peine quelques secondes sans un bruit. A peine, car très vite un cri s'éleva. Est-ce qu'il venait du roux ? Aucunement.

Non, il venait d'une personne bien plus dangereuse que le roux. Son petit ami. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Très vite, son reiatsu augmenta. La porte de la cellule disparu en un éclair, et le bleuté empoigna le Blacksun, et referma ses doigts sur son cou. Il ouvrit la bouche, tandis qu'un sourire de psychopathe s'étirait sur ses lèvres fines :

« - Que penses-tu qu's'passe si t'casses c'te putain de bouche à damner un Saint, hein ?

- Euh, je-je suis désolé, j'voulais pas, je-je-je suis désolé, je-

- Mauvaise réponse... »

Et la main du bleuté se referma rapidement sur le cou du Blacksun, qui émit un craquement sonore des plus équivoques.

Pendant que le silence régnait, Renji se fit une note mentale de prier la prochaine qu'il en avait l'occasion , de rester encore un petit moment en vie et de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'engager un combat avec le roux. Puis son regard croisa celui du noble. Ce noble avec un regard ébène à le liquéfier sur place. Ce regard au allure tellement froid, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde apprécier sa venue. Mais, même si d'ordinaire, il aurait été attristé par cette façon de le regarder, là, Renji s'en fichait comme de son premier verre et sauta littéralement au cou de Byakuya. Le rouge fut d'ailleurs vite-fait dégagé par un superbe coup de pied de Rukia, qui lui hurlait que son magnifique frère n'était pas encore rétablit et qu'il lui fallait du calme, et pas un espèce de babouin pour tout foutre en l'air.

Byakuya de son côté, même s'il affichait ce même air sévère que d'habitude, il était quand même heureux de revoir Renji en pleine forme. Même s'il aurait préféré ne pas le revoir dans un lieu aussi dangereux.

C'est l'intervention de Shiro qui fit retomber tout le monde sur terre. Rukia aida son frère à se mettre debout, Renji s'approcha du Kuchiki, et le prit par la taille pour lui permettre un meilleur équilibre, Ichigo qui avait réussi à calmer Grimmjow avec un baiser manquant de les étouffer, se mit au côté de son hollow intérieur, et Hisagi rejoignit la joyeuse troupe.

La VRAIE mission allait pouvoir commencé à présent : ou comment sauver le très noble et très glacé Kuchiki Byakuya et le très sauvage et très cinglé Grimmjow Jaggerjack était en marche.

* * *

><p>(1) Zefin veut dire en chinois « manger du riz »... XDD Oui, je n'avais pas d 'idée, faut pas m'en vouloir... X))<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be continued

...


	11. CHAPITRE 10:Parce que Kisuke vise le Sak

**Titre**: It's raining in the world, but not in my heart.

**Auteur**: Axeliste, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Wikipédia est sûr... Triste... Mais vrai... Enfin, sauf Zefin, et le reste des Blacksuns !

**Rating**: T, mais juste par préventions... Parce que je suis nul pour les rating!

**Pairing**: GrimmIchi.

**Note de l'auteur**: Bon, retour de chapitre court... Je suis triste... Mais, c'était le seul moyen pour en arriver là où je voulais en arriver... C'est-à-dire... Comme le titre du chapitre l'indique : le SAKE !

Bref, bonne lecture, un petit review c'est cool aussi... *^*

Aussi, bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent les examens. Vraiment. Je vous dis « Merde ! » à tous !

Ah, et, strictement rien n'a voir, mais Jun signifie la vérité en chinois. ^^

Sur ce, re-bonne lecture ! ^^

Et je voudrais quand même dire un grand merci à ayu, qui est ma (seule?) lectrice, et qui m'encourage, malgré le fait que je sois très longue niveau publication... Désolé, de mettre autant de temps, et merci à toi de me suivre malgré tout!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong> : Parce que Kisuke vise le Sake.

* * *

><p>C'était bien beau de se retrouver devant une porte, mais là, ils se retrouvaient tous être coincés devant...<p>

Muguruma commençait, plus que sérieusement à s'énerver tout seul, Shinji tentait vainement de le calmer, et les autres Vizards avaient remarqués le petit rictus en coin de Kisuke Urahara. Et cela n'annonça rien de bon. VRAIMENT rien de bon.

Le blond au bob s'approcha de la porte et déposa quelque chose par terre. L'instant d'après il courrait pour s'éloigner le plus de la porte et hurlait un :

« ATTENTION, CA VA PETER ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte n'existait plus et ne résidait, que pour en être témoin, une marque noire sur le sol, significative d'une trace de brûler.

A quelques centimètres près, des shinigamis de la sixième étaient carbonisés, et il y aurait pu y avoir un chat grillé. Autant dire que Urahara se fit, encore, crié dessus par une femme en colère.

Mais une fois que la joyeuse troupe fut d'attaque, tous s'élancèrent pour rentrer dans la château en quête de baston, de sauvetage et de rouquin.

Autant dire que la fin du monde, la fin de ce monde, était proche.

* * *

><p>Du coté d'Ichigo &amp; co :<p>

Notre petite troupe, à moitié estropié, marchait dans les couloirs, fautes de ne pas pouvoir courir à cause du noble Kuchiki. Bon, certes, Renji aurait pu le porté, comme une princesse ou sur son dos, mais jamais, JAMAIS, le Grand et Magnifique Noble Kuchiki, le GMNK, n'aurait accepté cela. Du coup, ils devaient tous prendre leur mal en patience pour avancer doucement et tranquillement.

Tandis qu'il se trouvaient dans un couloir blanc, pour changer, et qu'ils venaient tout juste de quittés les couloirs en pierre qui recouvraient une bonne partie du sous-sol, Ichigo se tourna vers Hisagi et lui demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé avec Renji et Shiro. Le tatoué brun, lui répondit juste ceci :

« - Je me suis porté volontaire...

-Mais Kensei n'a rien dit ?

- … C'est Muguruma-taîcho, et non, il n'a rien-

-Quoi ?! Rien dit ? Alors qu'il a voulu t'accompagner ?

-Mais Shiro, c'était son devoir qui le guidai-

-C'est ça, mon cul c'est du chaton, hein ?! »

Cette petite phrase valut à l'albinos un coup de poing de la part du roux, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne continua pas :

« -Rooh, moi, pour c'que j'dis ! Et j'dis juste que Kensei et toi vous êtes même pas foutus de vous comprendre et que ça va finir que vous finiriez tout ridé chacun de votre côté ! »

Un hollow qui s'inquiétait de la vie sentimentale d'un tatoué et de son capitaine, on aura tout vue... Shuuhei se tint prêt à foutre les idées en place à l'albinos, mais fut coupé par la venu du Second de Zefin qu'Ichigo avait vue quelques instants auparavant.

Le second était habillé d'un simple jean slim, une chemise noire à moitié ouverte qui dévoilait des muscles saillant, et ses cheveux bruns, en bataille, pouvaient grandement faire concurrence à la « coupe » d'Ichigo.

Hisagi, et Shiro se mirent en gardes, près à en démordre face à ce nouveau venu, quand aux deux autres couples, ils se trouvaient près à riposter à n'importe quel instant. Ce fut Rukia qui coupa le silence qui s'était installé :

« - Oh my god, le fessier d'enfer que ça lui fait... »

Ce fut ensuite Shiro qui ajouta sa sauce, en fronçant les sourcils :

« -Mais tu l'as même pas vu !

-Attends, attends, j'imagine... »

Cette remarque, tout à fait pertinente de la seule fille de l'équipe valut un regard choqué de la part du GMNK, un regard blasé de la part d'un roux, d'un rouge tatoué, et d'un albinos, un regard surprit de la part du brun tatoué et un regard qui se disait que rien ne pouvait rivalisé avec son rouquin de la part d'un bleu.

Quand au second de Zefin, il n'en menait pas large... Sur quel bande de tarés, ils étaient tombés... ?

* * *

><p>Du côté de Urahara &amp; co :<p>

Tous le petits groupes s'étaient séparés en trois groupes : les Vizards, la Onzième et le reste. Mais le trois groupes restaient avec le même objectif. Bon, il y avait beaucoup de détour à leur objectif, ils allaient y accéder par un chemin tortueux et semés d'embûches, mais ils arriveraient, au final à sauver Kuchiki, Jaggerjack, Kurosaki et le reste, s'il y en avait.

La Onzième voulait absolument se battre, défoncer la face de tous ces petits Blacksuns pour la seule et bonne raison de taper sur quelque chose.

Les Vizards voulaient se battre pour finir le plus rapidement possible la mission et de pouvoir retourner se saouler dans un bar, peinard.

Et le reste avait diverses raisons pour se battre. Mais nous n'en retiendront qu'un : Le Sake. La principale raison pour laquelle Yoruichi et Kisuke avait répondu présent à l'appelle d'Ichigo.

Rappelons, tout de même que la bâtisse Kuchiki avait été cambriolé par les Blacksuns. Et seule une petite communauté savait... savait que la famille Kuchiki avait une réserve impressionnante de Saké, une des plus grandes de l'histoire du Seiretei. Et depuis, que Byakuya avait disparu, Yoruichi, Kisuke et Matsumoto avaient eu beau cherché dans les moindres recoin de la bâtisse, aucune trace de ce précieux nectar. Ils en avaient donc logiquement conclu que les kidnappeurs l'avaient volé. Et c'est, grâce, à cela qu'ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir s'ils devaient accompagnés le roux pour rentrer dans ce château et récupérer leur dû.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Ichigo and co :<p>

Le second de l'armée des Blacksuns étaient resté choqués quelques secondes face à Rukia et à Shiro. Il avait l'habitude des bizarreries de son patron, c'est pas tout les jours que le boss se trouvait être un fan de Chappy en collant. Mais, jusqu'ici, jamais les adversaires qu'il avait eu à combattre ne se trouvait être comme ça... La jeune fille, qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a des plus normales aux premiers abords, est celle qui, en fait, paraissait la plus dérangé du groupe. Bon, si on omettait le type aux cheveux bleus et son sourire de psychopathe, le brun à l'air glacière, le rouge avec ses tatouages et sa bave au coin de la bouche, le brun avec ses tatouages qui semblait plus dans ses pensées que dans le moment présent, le roux qui le regardait avec pitié (pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas...) et le blanc... Qui était plutôt pas mal. Mais vraiment pas mal. Tout à fait son genre quoi... Exactement son genre en fait. Après, il fallait voir s'il était aussi cinglé que le reste de son groupe... Mais bon, il n'espérait pas trop vu, qu'apparemment, il fallait un atteindre un certain degré pour « rentrer » dans leur groupe... Dommage...

Ses réflexions furent alors coupé par, justement, Shiro, qui voulait engagé un combat, et quoi de mieux que pour en engager un que de demander le nom de l'adversaire ? Le second de Zeffin, lança un regard perplexe au blanc, et dans un soupire, il fit les présentation :

« -Jun Fang, second du tout suprême Zeffin, commandant en chef des Blacksuns. Et votre périple va s'arrêter maintenant. »

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

_To be continued_

_..._


End file.
